A Day With The Brothers
by DiscombobulatedCanadian
Summary: A Tale About Matthew - Canada - and Alfred - America. Matthew invites Alfred over to Canada to prove his worth as a nation to his brother. WARNING: Strong Language
1. Welcome To Leaf Land

**Day with the Brothers**

**Matthew (Canada) and Alfred (America)**

"Why did you insist on me coming here, Matthew? There is _nothing _here! Matthew you, dipshit, there is nothing here!"

"C-calm down, Alfred!" Matthew dropped to his knees and started for the zipper on his backpack when a set of pointed teeth clamped down on his hand. Tears began to build and he forced down an agonized scream. "K- K- K- K-K-Kuma- Kumajiro! L-let go!" the blonde squealed helplessly.

The bear glanced at him though unfeeling eyes. Matthew couldn't help but notice the blood staining the fur around Kumajiro's mouth. He smiled (the best he could whilst being used as a human chew toy) trying to reel in any sort of recognition in Kumajiro's head but the bear did nothing.

"This- it's my bag …" Matthew croaked.

From behind him, he heard Alfred snort.

"Who?" the polar bear asked.

"C-Cana-da!"

Kumajiro cocked his head to the side, painfully repositioning his teeth in Matthew's hand.

"Canada! Canada! Let go, Kuma! Let go~!"

His hand was released and Matthew collapsed to the ground. Rolling around with his wounded hand pressed against his sweater, howling like a stirred up canine. While Alfred was behind him, doubled over, grasping for air and laughing like a hyena. This definitely made up for his trip. It would probably be the only thing that his nothingness of a brother could produce and dare call entertainment.

**m( _ _ )m * Surrender to the Power of The North America Brothers * m( _ _ )m**

Matthew drove along the highway; he was veering left and right, slowly making his way down the 401. To Toronto. It was his goal to prove to America that he wasn't just any old _lame_brain, invisible, pansy, but a _cool_, hip, up-to-date country. Yup! He was going to do it! He was going to prove his worth. _Even if it severely injured him_.

He peeked at Alfred through the corner of his eyes. He was asleep. He was _asleep_? How could he be asleep when Matthew was trying to impress him? He bit at the corner of his lip. Aha! He swerved to the stopping lane and slammed down on the brakes – hard. The action was so swift that he, himself, was surprised by it.

"Holy freaking flapjacks and carton milk!" the larger nation screamed as he jolted from his sleep.

Alfred, gripping his seatbelt so tightly that his hands began to ache, glared at his brother, who seemed to have lost all the pigment in his face. Matthew turned his head to look at him. He flashed a nervous smile and turned to look back to Kumajiro … but … there was no Kumajiro.

"Kuma … ji … ro?"

The sound of claws against metal came from the hood of the car. Matthew jumped and whipped his head in the direction of the noise. The bear was clawing his way towards the windshield. Alfred and Matthew watched mutely as Kumajiro squeezed his way back through the freshly made hole and popped into the vehicle. He squirmed in-between the front seats and plopped onto the backseat.

"What. The. Fuck!" Alfred roared. He jumped at his little brother.

**m( _ _ )m * Surrender to the Power of The North America Brothers * m( _ _ )m**

A bandage. A scarf. If Kumajiro gnawing on his hand was bad enough, Alfred had to stain his neck with a giant, purple handprint. He was damn lucky that Matthew always carried a scarf with him – or he might have pulled his hockey stick from the trunk.

"Aren't you going to put that thing on a leash?" Alfred yawned.

"Who? Kumajiro?"

"No … the pig." He replied sarcastically.

"Kumajiro isn't a pig!"

"Looks like a pig."

"Your mother looks like a pig!"

"Your mother's my mother, dipshi-"

Alfred's stomach roared angrily. He was hungry! That made things so much better! Toronto had great restaurants! There were so many restaurants with so many different ethnic tastes! Like French, Greek, Italian, Chinese-

"Where's the McDonalds?"

"W-what? No! N-no! You have to try something delicious, eh! You're in Canada, dammit! Forget the hamburgers!" Alfred wailed.

Unfortunately, Alfred was already on his way down the street. Weaving through the crowds and for the fast food eatery.

At least the ice cream was good, and Kumajiro liked the fish fillet. Matthew sighed.

"Damn this is so good! But your iced tea tastes … awkward." Alfred commented sloppily. Food was flying all over the table.

Matthew simply nodded and shoveled another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. He felt the tears stinging his eyes. Was Alfred so positively stupid that he couldn't notice the beauty and culture in Toronto? It was no wonder America was looked at so negatively – and all Alfred could do was drop a black man into the President's Seat and hope for the best.

Alfred took a sip of his _iced tea_ – that is, if it was iced tea – and looked up at Matthew. The boy was sitting with his usual slouch but there was a type of sad look to it. Like a hundred ton weighed dubbed 'misery' was resting on his back.

"You okay?" he asked finally.

Matthew shrugged, winced slightly at the action. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go postal on him on the freeway. Probably a really bad idea, since he couldn't really run away. Not unless he planned to become road kill. Alfred put his drink down and went for the Big Mac.

"Something's wrong. I ain't stupid, I can see it. What'd I do?" He dropped the burger back onto its wrapper and eased back in the chair.

"Nothing. It's fine."

"Pussy."

"Eh?"

"You heard me: you're a _damn _pussy. Can't even stand up for yourself. P-U-S-S-Y."

"I-I-I- SHUT UP!" Matthew shouted, but froze at the feeling of dozens of curious eyes staring at their table.

"And the _Amazing Canada _does it again," Alfred mumbled.

There was a large open space next to them, Alfred noted. It was in plain view – each and every table was positioned around it. He tapped at his wristwatch a few times and Tony the Alien flashed onto the small LED screen.

"Need your help, Tony. Code SHDL."

Within seconds, Tony had materialized in the restaurant – a sizable boom box in hand. The restaurant broke out in an uproar of terrified screams and excited chatter. Alfred grinned. Matthew twitched. Kumajiro bit into his burger. Tony bent down and poked a button with one of his long, slender fingers.

The boom box exploded with loud music. The beat filled the room and the hectic customers hushed. No one could predict what happened next: Tony was bobbing his head, followed the swinging motion of his hips. Shakira's 'Hips Don't Lie' bounced off of the walls and the alien twirled around, rocking his hips in an oddly hypnotic motion, but as soon as the first chorus ended he was gone. Dematerialized right before their eyes. And then … more terrified screams and excited chatter.

"C'mon, you!" Alfred shouted to his brother.

With that, the three of them were scrambling out of the building.

"What- what was that?" Matthew stammered. He kept turning to look back at the restaurant. It was drawing a crowd.

"Tony the Alien," Alfred stated. "But it's weird … he should have known to bring the skirt. …and you're welcome. It's like I always have to bail you out, y'know? It's getting tiresome."

Alfred smiled, Matthew huffed.

"Thank you, Alfred … sorry."

"It's nothing, lil' bro."

Matthew bent down and patted Kumajiro's head. "Are you alright?"

The bear craned his neck to look at the shaky blonde that was touching him. Who was he again? He appeared often. Yes … often. He was there a lot, really. Sometimes he gave him food. But who was he? The bear definitely didn't know the human. For sure.

"Who?" Kumajiro asked.

"Ca-na-da," the blonde whispered wearily.

"Right," Kumajiro replied. "Canada."

False alarm.

**End of Part I! Yeah! **

**I think there'll only be about two (maybe three) parts to this. **

**Comments are super appreciated – so appreciated I would hula for you if I saw you! **

**Hope you enjoyed :}**


	2. McDonald's Secret Code

**Day with the Brothers**

**Matthew (Canada) and Alfred (America)**

"Mm! N-no, Alfred! D-don't- don't touch me there!" Matthew moaned, but his brother had already begun. His hands stroking, slowly, then quicker.

"Shut up, dipshit! I have to get this done!"

Matthew squirmed in his grasp, "b-but it hurts! Nn …"

Alfred rolled his eyes and hurried his pace. He was getting sick of rubbing the ointment on Matthew's wound. The boy moved way too much.

"It's only going to hurt more if you keep- AH! Dammit, Matthew!"

Alfred collapsed to the side, clutching his groin for dear life. He glared at Matthew through venomous eyes.

"Why did you do that?" he hissed through his teeth.

Matthew retreated to the corner of the room with a tight grip on his injured hand, "because it hurt! It's stinging! Alfred you said it wouldn't sting! You lied!"

"Well boo-hoo for you! I don't think I'll be able to make children," the bigger nation whimpered.

He started for the door, inching slowly.

How long had it been? Matthew checked the time on his cell phone, it was past four thirty. How long did Alfred plan to take? He sighed and hoisted himself off of the sofa. Taking quick steps, he made his way to the bathroom door. Matthew stood there for more than a few silent moments, contemplating whether or not he should knock on the door. It'd been more than twenty minutes at that point he had all rights to knock on the door. It was _his_ bathroom after all – in his condo.

He knocked.

Silence.

"Eh ... Al?" he called to the man behind the door.

Another knock.

Silence.

"A-Al? Alfred are you dead?" he asked nervously.

Still no reply.

He knocked a bit harder.

"This- this isn't funny, Alfred! O- open- open the door!"

At this point he was pounding. Streams of water ran down his cheeks and he banged harder. Harder. Harder!

"A-Alfred!"

His hands raced for the doorknob but just as they neared, the door swung open. Alfred stood on the other side of it. His face was frighteningly solemn said what he said. "Dude, I think you broke my balls."

**m( _ _ )m * Surrender to the Power of The North America Brothers * m( _ _ )m**

Matthew was actually so much cooler than his brother expected. He had a free healthcare plan in his country! Somehow, he actually wheeled out of the hospital without having to worry about debt (first time). The only issue was that by the time they left, it was nearly nine. The waiting time was unbearably excruciating.

"I'm sorry," Matthew said again.

"Your pig is licking my head," Alfred grumbled.

"Kumajiro stop it."

Alfred felt the dragging sensation stop.

"Who?" the bear asked.

"Canada. Canada says to stop it."

Matthew watched Kumajiro shake his head.

"No," he told him and dropped his tongue back on Alfred's head.

"If you don't make him stop I'll serve him for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Different days," Kumajiro indicated.

"On _my _Thanksgiving you stupid, pig! Dammit I am having no fun at all!"

Matthew felt his sadness rear its ugly head once again. This wasn't at all how it was supposed to happen. The sun was disappearing, its reflection shimmered against the calm lake water. It was so nice; if life could only be as simple as a reflection on water …. Matthew wanted nothing more than to go to bed and push this stupid day to the back of his mind and burry it there forever.

"I'm sorry, eh," he said to Alfred.

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you going home now?"

"I'd like to."

Matthew's shoulders slumped.

"_But _…"

But …?

"… I think you probably have stuff to show me, so I'll stay for the next two hours. Then I'm going home."

He could almost sense his depressed brother light up. It kind of made him feel good to know that the squirt wasn't so down-in-the-dumps anymore.

**m( _ _ )m * Surrender to the Power of The North America Brothers * m( _ _ )m**

"Where are we?" Alfred asked his brother as they pulled into the parking lot of a poorly lit building.

"I called Japan earlier, he told me about your obsession with the paranormal and horror movies and stuff like that."

A gleeful shiver passed through Alfred.

"Um … I don't have (or watch) any horror movies or anything but- I heard that this place hosts really good haunted houses … so …" Matthew drummed his fingers against the dashboard, "Ta-da."

Even in the dark, Matthew could see the wide smile on his brother's face. Was he attempting to dislocate his jaw? Matthew was never able to create such a smile on Alfred. Never. Not unless Canada got into some sort of trouble and America helped to solve it. Then Alfred would jump in and narcissistically brag about saving the day and being a hero and blah, blah, _blah_.

Matthew had to admit: it was contagious when his older brother smiled. He was smiling too. For what felt like forever the two just smiled at each other until Alfred's smile faded.

"What the hell are you waiting for, buddy? Get me out of here! Let's go!"

Matthew zapped back into reality and scurried for the wheelchair in the trunk. He rolled it to the passenger's seat, pulled it open and helped Alfred into it. He was a lot heavier than he looked. A lot heavier.

"Alfred I think too many of those hamburgers are building up in your ass," Matthew giggled.

"Why don't you bite my ass?" he snapped.

"I'd get diabetes …" Matthew mumbled.

"C'mon, bitch! What're you waiting for? Let's go~" Alfred whined.

Matthew put up his hand, telling his brother to wait. "I need Kumajiro. Kumajiro! Come here, bud!"

The bear gingerly jumped down from the passenger's seat. He seemed a bit more on edge than Matthew would have liked. The bear was trembling.

"Kumajiro are you alright?" He eyed the bear that was staying firm in its spot in front of the car door.

"I don't want to come," Kumajiro said.

"Why?"

At this point Matthew was on the concrete next to Kumajiro, hugging the bear to his chest. When he didn't answer Matthew asked him again. The bear moved it head slowly to look at its owner. His usual uninterested aura had disappeared, replaced by something else.

"Unspeakable evil," she poke in a hush tone. "it wants your soul, human."

As if to match with Kumajiro's heinous words, there was a scream. Multiple screams. And heavy, stomping footsteps dashing across the parking lot. He heard sniffling and weeping as the people ran by. Car doors slammed shut, an engine started and a car slashed by.

There was a bloated silence among the two of them. Kumajiro had already gone back in the car. He locked the door.

"This …" Alfred began. "is going to be so fucking awesome! I'm going to shit my pants three times over! Yee-hee!"

**Part ii complete! **

**Yay! **

**I'm like uber happy and tired. One last part people! **

**Don't forget to comment!**


	3. The Zombie Woman's Voice

**Day with the Brothers**

**Matthew (Canada) and Alfred (America)**

"N-no! I don't want to go! Please, Alfred!"

Alfred yanked even harder on Matthew's shirt. They were going in whether his scaredy-cat brother wanted to or not. It appeared, though, that the only way that was happening was if he could pry Matthew off of the lamppost.

"Come on! Let go, Matthew! It won't be scary, it's all fake!"

"But- but you saw them! You heard what Kumajiro said! Something in there is evil!"

Alfred tugged even harder and Matthew didn't budge. He had his arms and legs locked around the post so tightly that he might believe they were magnetized together.

"You owe me!" He struggled and started wheeling backwards with one hand, the other still knotted into Matthew's shirt.

After one less pointless heave, Alfred untangled his hand from Matthew's shirt. He sighed. Throughout the day, his brother had done nothing but screw up and make painful situations. Now he had somehow managed to find something that Alfred could enjoy and he pasts himself to a lamppost. Why? Because his pig said uncomforting words and people ran out of the building. And what? The point of these things was to get scared. Did Matthew not understand that?

"Mattie … don't you love me? Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I love you … but there's a limit to my love for you!" Matthew said matter-of-factly.  
"So then you hate me. You didn't want me to have fun, you just needed someone to be lonely with you. I'm just a tool."

Matthew stopped struggling and glanced at his pouting brother. Alfred sat back with his shoulders slumped and his eyes focused on his lap. He looked so sad. Matthew felt a pang in his chest. Guilt. He shimmied down the post and shifted timidly from one foot to another.

"O-okay. We'll go in."

Matthew took his spot behind Alfred and began pushing the chair. He steered them to the entrance, his nerves not letting up, and pushed the handicap button. Alfred was squawking on about this and that and this and … what was that? A black mass just passed by. Or maybe it was nothing. It happened too quickly for Matthew to register – either way he didn't like it.

A lanky man stood by the door, he was wearing an antique top hat and trench coat. His smile was wicked – not good wicked. Scary wicked. And it remained that way as the two of them made their way past him.

"This is going to be so great! Ee-heehee!"

For a haunted house, the place didn't seem so haunted. They'd been wandering for over ten minutes and nothing had happened. The only thing worth noticing was that the building seemed to make Matthew's footsteps sound eerie.

"This sucks," Alfred voiced.

"I think I like it this way. Maybe Kumajiro was wro- Ah!"

"What?"

She was gone. But- but he'd just seen her! There was a woman standing at the bottom of the elevator. She wasn't human. Her cheeked were caved in, her skin – pale white and bone dry – seemed to hug her bones like saran wrap. The gash on her left leg oozed blood that just … just ended at her ankles. She wasn't human. She definitely wasn't human! And the look she gave Matthew when their eyes locked, was something of pure lust. Like she was- was hungry for him …. She was just there and then she wasn't. Haunted house actors couldn't do that. Holograms, maybe. But what type of hologram didn't require a flat surface to be pressed against?

"Matthew! Matthew snap out of it!" Alfred called to the dazed blonde. What just happened?

"I- I want to go home!" Matthew must have been having an anxiety attack. His breaths were so harsh. They were downright painful to listen to.

"Matthew what happened?"

"Wh-What happened? Didn't you see her? She was right there! R- right in front of the elevator! She vanished so quickly … I wanna go home~"

Alfred took Matthew by the hand, his pulse was palpitating like it had no end. Something scared the shit out of him alright. And the damn thing was so rude, it didn't even have a heart enough to stay for Alfred. He cursed silently.

"Calm down, okay. We're already half way through the building if we turn back now it'll take just as long to get out of here."

"Alfred I'm scared."

"It'll be okay. Let's just contin-"

The lights went out.

"A-Alfred I want to go home!"

There was a painful stabbing in the back Matthew's neck. He reached back, shocked suddenly by how much it hurt when he touched it and the smell of blood that was tickling his nostrils.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-" he stuttered. Before he could finish, there was a bright light illuminating the space before them.

She was there again, glowing like an angel in the dark. A death angel.

"Oh, my holy Jesus! Matthew do you see that? This is so cool! It's about time!"

Matthew's eyes dropped to her feet: she was hovering – and moving. Drifting. She was drifting towards them. Just as quickly as she came, there were others. An army of drifting, skin-stretched, corpses hovering for the brothers. Matthew screamed and bolted in the other direction. Quickly remembering his (probably) awestruck brother, he ran back, took the seat by the handles and ran out.

Matthew and Alfred were three point five quarters across the parking lot – half running, half fumbling for the keys in his pocket – when they heard someone yell to them.

"Hey!" the deep voice shouted from the other side of the lot.

Hesitantly, Matthew turned around. His head first, followed by the rest of his body. He didn't realize he wasn't breathing until a he exhaled with relief. A security guard was marching up to them. It was just a security guard.

"What do you think you're doing?" he gave them a quizzical look.

One of the blondes – the one in the wheel chair – had creepy-satisfied look on his face, the other one – the one pushing the chair – looked like he might pass out.

"I'm talking to you!" he snapped.

Matthew tried to speak but he couldn't find words.

"We were checking out the haunted house! Man it's so cool! How did you guys make it look so real?"

"Pardon?" The guard looked confused. He must have been playing the 'I don't know what you're talking about' act.

"The ghosts! The floating zombie peoples! I mean it was so … cool!"

"There was … no one in that building."

"Of course there wasn't," Alfred said sarcastically. He elbowed the guard in his leg playfully.

The man shook his head, "sorry to tell you this but there's no body in there. And that building isn't even being occupied anymore. It's up for demolition in a few days."

"W-what?" Matthew finally spoke.

"Yeah," the man replied. "It's being putdown – heh-heh, get it? Eh … sorry. Like I was saying: it's getting put down in three days."

"B-but there's people in there!" Matthew added desperately.

"Sorry, pal. It's completely vacated."

The world faded into a dark mist whilst the trembling Canadian calculated the words. There was no one in the building. But yes there was. But no there wasn't. The only people in there – so says the security guard – were Matthew and Alfred. Impossible. If they were the only people in there then …. Darkness swallowed the light and the world was engulfed in black. All that stood there was the skeletal woman.

"Go home, mortal. We're hungry." She said quietly.

**m( _ _ )m * Surrender to the Power of the North America Brothers * m( _ _ )m**

Matthew shakily handed Alfred his suitcase. It was almost sad that he had to leave so soon. Keyword being almost. The last thing they – well, Alfred really – did was try to keep Matthew from falling apart. After that security guard told them about the 'vacated' building he was snapped into a trance type thing. Alfred had to drive them home.

"I wish I could say it was fun, lil' bro but …" Alfred scratched the back of his head. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Maybe another time. I'll even help you plan things out, y'know. So that they're cooler. I'll be the hero."

Matthew nodded. He bent down to hug Alfred and took a step back.

"You can keep the wheelchair, eh. I'll cover it."

"You would have to, man. 'Cause you know I wouldn't. Anyhow, I should probably be getting on to the plane."

"Okay, bye."

Alfred waved. "Salut."

"Salut?" Matthew snorted.

"Isn't that how Frenchies say g'bye?"

The younger blonde rolled his eyes, "no. Stick to Spanish."

Alfred grinned cheekily, "if you say so … adios!"

"Au revoir."

"Hello?"

"No, I said good bye."

Alfred arched his eyebrows and they quickly settled back into place. "'Kay, Bye!"

"Bye."

Matthew wrapped his arms around Kumajiro and the bear nuzzled his arm, "well thank God that that is over."

_For those in need:_

_Salut = hello [en Français (in French)]_

_Adios = good bye (in Spanish)_

_Au revoir = good bye (in French)_

**Part Three is totally over and that means this story is done! **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Please comment.**

**Et merci! (and thank-you!) **


End file.
